


Something Unexpected

by GoingtoHeavenClarence



Series: Sweet Someone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, POV Original Female Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Two boyfriends, cis female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingtoHeavenClarence/pseuds/GoingtoHeavenClarence
Summary: A night out with Sam, feelings pour out and the truth about your past comes to light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the Sweet Someone Series!
> 
> Please read part one: "Something Sweet" before you move on!

After your shower, bathroom sex and wing revelation, Gabriel whisks the two of you back to your room. He has put his wings "away" but knowing that he trusts you to see and touch them means a lot. You take a beat to just sit and think about how life has changed and the gravity of sharing that life with Gabriel.

 

"You alright, sugar?" he touches the side of your face with reverence.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed," you place your hand over his "I will be fine, promise."

 

"Just think of the fun night you will have? Finally getting out on the town, I'm honestly jealous, can't wait until I can experience the world again."

"You're alright with me and Sam going out tonight, right?"

"Samsquatch? He's a gentlemen, I am sure. Besides, I am not bound by any notions of monogamy or even sexuality. Yes, it's just us right now, babe, but I wouldn't deny you exploring what makes you happy or gives you pleasure."

 

You nearly fall back on your ass climbing into your jeans as you hear the words. You knew that Gabriel wasn't shy when it comes to sexuality but he basically just gave you permission to get with Sam, if that's what you wanted.

"I don't know what to say, Gabriel. Sure, Sam is attractive and I have a lot in common with him but I never really thought that was on the table. I don't even know if he thinks of me like that."

You slip on a bra and one of your least worn out tank tops.

"Without going into detail, I'm going to tell you there is a spark there from Sam, just have a good time, sugar. We can always talk more later. Since I can't hear prayers from outside the bunker, you can always text me."

Gabriel has something up his sleeve but you don't press, you've got enough to think about for now.

"Sure, well, I will be glad to have a burger and a beer somewhere other than in the library," you zip up your favorite boots and then fuss with your hair in the mirror, "little help, Gabriel?"

Then, with a snap of his fingers, your hair is styled exactly how you wanted, without several minutes with a curling iron and inevitably burning your forehead. Having an archangel boyfriend is pretty fucking great.

 

**** You meet Sam in the bunker garage and he is leaning against your truck. He's shaved the scruff he's grown over the past week of being a bunker hermit and dressed in a fitted charcoal grey v-neck. You will not deny that he cleans up nice and at the very least, you'll have nice arm candy when you are out on the town. A part of you feels sad that Gabriel is stuck here, but you know you have he's happy that you get to go out and have a great night.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam is attempting to be chivalrous.

"Nah, I haven't driven in a while, I actually was looking forward to it," you smile as you hop in the driver's seat.

"Cool, let me know if you want me to drive on the way home," Sam slides into the bench seat and buckles up.

The drive is half quiet, comfortable silence and half discussing stuff about old cases or weird things you've come across in the Men of Letters files. Every once in a while, you catch Sam just looking at you out of the corner of your eye. You aren't sure if you are just seeing things now because of what Gabriel said or if Sam really does think of you as more than a friend or sister figure. The radio is set to a classic rock station and the two of you enjoy singing along but also joke about Dean's tape collection that really needs some updating. You pull into Wichita when Bob Seger's 'Night Moves' comes on and Sam busts out laughing.

"You alright there, Sam?"

"Yeah, sort of an inside joke with Dean, I'm sure he could tell the story better than I can," Sam is still attempting to catch his breath.

"I will have to ask when he and Mary get back," you raise an eyebrow as you pull into a parking lot near the bar and the two of you head on in.

You step into one of the nicer bars you've been in. Life on the road generally involves some pretty sketchy establishments so this feels super fancy for the both of you. Rounded booths with dark purple upholstery line the walls and since you are planning to eat and relax, you decide to take one of those. The server takes your drink orders, two whiskey Cokes. The pair of you scan the menu, thankful to be anywhere but a greasy spoon diner.

"Please tell me you aren't going to have a salad tonight, Sam"

"I might actually live a little, the chicken sliders look good," he sets his menu down.

"You rebel! Next thing you know you might order dessert!"

"Hey, I can be spontaneous!" he motions to the server, "add four tequila shots to our order."

Your eyes go wide, Mr. Responsible is going to get blasted on tequila. The server arrives with a tray of lime wedges, salt and the shots. She takes your food order, chicken sliders for Sam and street style tacos for you.

"Alright, you ready?" he gently clutches your wrist and gives you a wink.

"For what, Sam?" He quickly licks the inside of your wrist, pours salt over it, takes a shot, licks the salt and sucks a lime.

"Whoa, are you a sorority girl, Sam? You are way too good at that," you laugh and try not to be mildly turned on by the fact that Sam just licked you. Twice.

"Your turn," he smiles with a wicked glint in his eye. "Alright, if you can handle it," you internally roll your eyes at your attempt to be coy.

You take Sam's wrist firmly in your grip as you hastily lick, salt, shoot, lick. A small sigh escapes Sam's lips as he gently places the lime to yours. You feel color flush your cheeks and reach for the next shot. Sam does the same and you both hold your shots up to a toast.

"To," you pause "letting go and having a good time"

"To you, I really missed you," Sam adds.

You clink the shot glasses, Sam's looks so tiny in his huge hand, shoot down the tequila and finish with just the limes this time.

Your food arrives as you drain the shot glasses. The waitress clears the aftermath of your shots and you order a big margarita, because why not? The pair of you practically clean your plates, managing to devour your food between the joking and flirtation that the tequila has facilitated. You sip the on the last of your drink and you hear Sam's tone turn serious.

"So, Dean and my Dad tended to hide the truth from me about a lot of things when I was younger. Can you tell me what happened? Why you really left and avoided us for so long?"

••• November 1997••••

You lay against the arm of the old sofa in Bobby's living room, some old western is playing on the black and white TV, but you ignore it in favor of a book about werewolf lore. It's been quiet as Dean and John are half way across the country on a hunt. Sam is at school, it's a Tuesday and it's his last day before Thanksgiving break. You are hoping your mother can make it back in time so you and your extended family can have some semblance of a normal celebration, but you aren't counting on it. Your musings are interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming and boots stomping off snow.

"Balls! It is colder than a well-digger's ass out there," Bobby's hands are full of grocery bags.

"Let me help," you close your book and hop up from the sagging cushion.

You both carry the bags to the kitchen table and begin to put things where they belong. You spy a big turkey, can of cranberry sauce, bags of potatoes (sweet and russet), lots of butter, green beans, French fried onions and a couple of pies.

"Hey, stick those pies in the back of the freezer. If Dean sees those when they get home, there ain't no way they will make it to Thanksgiving," Bobby starts to look at the instructions on the side of the turkey package.

"Yeah, no pie is safe!" you laugh as you tuck apple, pecan and pumpkin pies to in the freezer and cover them with bags of frozen veggies.

"Since it seems you'll be sticking around, you wanna help cook this meal?" Bobby asks earnestly.

He always is a touch softer with you than he is with the boys. It's sweet in a way and you are glad to help your surrogate uncle cook a traditional meal.

"As long as I can look at a cookbook, it's been a while since I've done more than heat up a can of soup!"

"We'll figure it out," Bobby claps you on the shoulder and heads over to his work station to answer one of the many landlines. The call is short and you see a small grin growing on Bobby's face.

"John and Dean will be back tomorrow, all we gotta do is keep them here through Thursday but I think the promise of a real, hot turkey dinner might just be enough to tie them down until the weekend," Bobby is actually happy.

"Sounds great, Bobby, I am sure Sam will be glad, too," you grin as you once again imagine a table full of family and hope that your mother can make it back, too.

John and Dean return uneventfully and it's actually feeling like a holiday. You you and Bobby do most of the prep work and cooking Wednesday night, you know you will get up early Thursday to make everything just perfect and might even put Dean to work peeling potatoes and assign Sam to guard the pies.

You feel your eyelids growing heavy and Sam and Dean have started to nod off in the living room. Bobby and John are sharing a bottle of cheap scotch at the kitchen table, speaking quietly as you put the last of the prepped foods into the fridge.

"Hey Bobby," you pause at the base of the stairs, "any word from my mom?"

"Not, yet, kiddo, but we will try her again in the morning," he pours himself another glass.

You reach your room, toe off your shoes and fall asleep as you hit the bed. You enjoy a few hours of deep and dreamless slumber until you are abruptly torn from your sleep.

"Where is she? I need her to come with me, now, Bobby!" your mother shouts.

"She's in her damn room, she's been cooking all evening, let her rest and we can talk in the morning," Bobby tries his best to stay calm.

"I need to get her the fuck away from the Winchesters!" she is frantic as you hear her run up the stairs. The door swings open and she throws your duffle bag at your chest.

"Pack your shit, we are leaving."

"Wha--, why?" you are still half-asleep.

"I will explain in the car, but we gotta go now," she stuffs your clothes and a few books in the bag.

"What about Thanksgiving, can't we leave Friday or at least after dinner?"

"No, this is life or death and I don't have time for this shit," she grabs you by the wrist.

At this point, everyone has gathered at your bedroom door, you stand up and she lets you go for the moment.

"You," your mother walks up to John and pushes a finger into his chest, "your family is cursed, you are nothing but trouble and you need to stay the fuck away from us," her voice starting to crack and waver.

"Mom!" you cry out as she pushes past the Winchesters.

"I--I, I have to go with her, something is definitely wrong but I am sure we will be back," you slip on your shoes, ruffle Sam's hair and run out the door with your bag, but expecting to return after your mother calms down.

"Get in," she orders as she whips open the passenger door. You try for miles to get it out of her but she seems to be in a state of rage and shock. You try to distract yourself by looking out the window but the tension in the air is thick.

"Demons," she finally says as you cross into North Dakota. A crossroads demon to be specific, but they are all the same brand of scum."

"What about them, mom, what does this have to do with the Winchesters?"

"I don't want this life for you anymore and if I can get you out, I will do anything."

"You didn't make a deal, did you?"

"To protect you," she can't even look at you.

"Are you fucking crazy? Protect me from what? What did you barter?"

"I couldn't get all the details but basically the Winchesters are tied up in some high level demon shit and it's going to get much worse. Azazel all but guaranteed that you and I would be casualties and be lost in the crossfire. He promised if we cut ties with the Winchesters, stopped helping them and stayed away at all costs, we would be spared."

"And you believe this demon over what has become our only family? How can they stop us from helping them, what happens if--", she cuts you off.

"If either of us breaks the contract, we're dead and my soul is theirs. He never guaranteed that we couldn't die in other ways but at least the odds are more in our favor."

"I can't believe you would do something like this without talking to me, I didn't even get to properly say goodbye. And now you don't want me to hunt, either?"

"We can go up to Canada for a while, there are good people who can help set us up, we can maybe hunt simple stuff for a while but it's best if we lay low."

"Great, I get to freeze my ass off even more plus I lost my best friends, can I at least explain, call them, even if I make something up and so I can say goodbye?"

Fat tears well in your eyes as you imagine a life without Sam, Dean and even John. You suppose you need to keep your distance from Bobby, too.

"No! Not a call, email, nothing! They will know and then we're dead," she pulls over sharply and slams her hands on the steering wheel.

"Okay, got it," you sigh as she pulls the car back on the road.

•••• Now ••••

"Wow, so what happened with Canada?", Sam is genuinely interested in the past couple decades of your life.

"Well, we literally drove straight north and settled in with some hunters until we got on our feet. Mom actually got a job working retail. She wanted to go legit but I didn't have it in me, I felt bad enough for abandoning you all, but I had this urge to keep hunting. I had to keep the monsters away and protect people, even if they weren't the people I grew to care for the most."

"And your mom, did she stay away from the life?"

"Yeah, she hated that I still hunted, but was happy that I kept up my end of her demon deal. In the end, cancer took her. It was at least quick, but it was hard to see her go up against something I couldn't kill. She's been gone 5 years now, I still managed to swing a hunter's funeral, had to pull one over on the hospital, though," you smile wistfully as you remember a couple of your buddies dressed as funeral home workers helped "transfer" your mother to a place in the woods where you could give her a proper send off.

"Sorry to hear she passed, but hey, she technically got out of the life for a while, at least," Sam places his large hand over yours and rubs your palm with his thumb.

"Yeah, but despite everything, I knew she missed it all, deep down, but hey, that's all old news now, right?" you mouth 'another' to your server while pointing to your glass.

"So how did you know it was safe to see us again?"

"After mom died, I was working a case and ended up trapping a demon who claimed to be the daughter of Azazel, she confirmed that not only was he dead, but that Dean killed him. The demon was a real piece of work but she helped blot out the deal my mother made if I let her go. I wanted to find you right away but with so much going down, I laid low and made sure that the deal was really no longer "on the books" so to speak."

"Well, I am happy you are back in our lives, even if it took this long to get here," Sam wrapped you into a side hug and kept you close, even as you sipped your drink.

It felt good to be with Sam, was that wrong? Gabriel had been clear that this was okay, but could this really work? And what is "this" anyway?

The two of you continued to have easy conversation, ranging from angel lore to fuzzy memories from shared visits to Bobby's.

"I had such a crush on you," Sam blurts out, causing you to swallow your margarita funny.

"Really?" You laugh and gently elbow his ribs.

"Yeah, I was such a little kid, but I just really looked up you as this ideal woman. That you were so smart and also could kick ass, plus, look at you!"

"Aw, me, really? Back then you were still a little young, but I'd say you've caught up to me a bit," you reach up to brush an imaginary errant hair from his face.

"And then some," one large hand spans your lower back while the other cradles your face. He leans down, "is this okay?"

You close your eyes, lick your lips and nod. Sam's lips crash into yours, somehow aggressive and tender at once. Your tongues gently sweep one another's mouths, saliva and tequila mingling. You are only interrupted by the sound of another margarita not so gently being delivered to the table.

"Um, sorry," Sam apologizes to the server, "can we get the check?"

"It's alright," she says as she clears your empty glasses, "you're pretty tame compared to what I've walked in on here before, I'll be right back with your check."

"Aw, did you hear that, Sam? We're tame, better just go home and call it a night. Maybe watch some Matlock?" you sip your drink quickly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am not ready for this night to be over," he presses a kiss to your forehead.

"Me neither, if I am being honest," tequila has the tendency to do that.

The check arrives and Sam insists on paying but you convince him to at least let you leave the tip. You give his hand a squeeze then excuse

yourself to the ladies room. You use the facilities, wash your hands and give yourself a once over in the mirror, making sure you are still mildly put together. You take out your phone and shoot off a quick message. 

 

You walk out of the ladies' room and bump into Sam as he leaves the men's room.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he wraps his arms around you and whispers "you wanna get out of here?"

"Smooth, Winchester," you go up on your tippy toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's go," he grabs your hand and you walk out the door to the quiet sidewalk.

"Where to next?" you lean against him like he's a tree trunk, feeling supported and safe in a tequila haze.

"Well, it's pretty clear we don't need to hit up any more bars," he smiles as he squeezes you and rubs your arms to take away some of the late summer night chill "Coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More comes to light; you and Sam have a lot to talk about. A shorter chapter, but at least it's an update!

You and Sam amble down the block, your arm hooked in his as you gently lean against his firm frame. There is an easy flow to your steps, despite having a shorter stride than the giant beside you. It occurs to you that he is walking slowly so you don't have to practically jog to keep up. 

You come upon a little café that is miraculously open at midnight. A few weary souls are sipping coffee and tea, poking at their phones and tablets. You pick a small table near the window and Sam goes to the counter and orders two lattes and chats with the barista while waiting for your drinks.

"Here you are," Sam places your drink in front of you.

"Perfect, thanks Sam, can't believe this place is open this late," you check the time on your phone and it's past midnight.

"Yeah, the barista said they stay open an hour past when the bars close on the weekends, so it will probably get busy in a while," Sam takes a long sip and ends up with a little foam on his upper lip.

"You got a little," you reach over to swipe the milk away and his mouth envelopes the top half of your thumb and he teases you with his tongue.

"Don't make me come over there," you threaten with a smile.

"I wish I could help it, but you're driving me crazy, tonight, darling."

"Ok, I have to get this out there. You have no problem that I'm with Gabriel, too? He and I are on the same page, but I don't want to hurt you, Sam."

A wolfish smile graces his face and he lets out a chuckle, "Gabriel and I have talked about this and I guess it's time to come clean."

••••Earlier that day••••

"So, Sammich, you excited for your night on the town?" Gabriel leans against the bedroom door frame.

"Uh, yeah, Gabe, it will be nice to get away for a while, you're cool with it, right?"

"Of course, two of my favorite people hanging out, that actually makes me pretty happy," he starts to walk around the room.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to be the jealous type, I mean, you have nothing to worry about," Sam pokes through his dresser absently.

"Oh, I'm not jealous, but you and I both know what's going on in that pretty head of yours, I've heard your prayers," Gabriel waggles his eyebrows.

"I--I, what? I don't pray and not to you!" Sam is a little defensive and mostly embarrassed.

"Let's just say that I do my best to stay out of your head, but it's hard to block you out when you are fantasizing about my girlfriend and me," Gabe plants himself at the foot of Sam's bed.

"You, what? I mean, it's--"

"It's fine, Sam, perfectly normal, really. I don't blame you one iota for your attraction to her and if she wanted to, I would be fine with you two exploring that. Now, your dirty little thoughts about me, I'm only slightly surprised," Gabe is now sucking on a little red lollipop.

"This is a lot to process, Gabe, and I suppose it's fruitless to deny any of it. I just figured I would be the third wheel while the two of you had each other," Sam plucks a grey shirt from the dresser.

"I know the two of us have always had a little sexual tension, I just figured you would get over it and nothing would ever arise from it, so to speak," Gabriel ogles Sam.

"So what exactly are you suggesting, Gabriel?" Sam places his clothes in a neat stack on his towel.

"Well, I think the two of you should make sure there is a mutual attraction emotionally and physically. Get crazy, I encourage it! If that all works out and she's on board then we can explore this further," Gabriel is suddenly right next to Sam, skating his hand up his well-muscled arm.

"I kind of can't believe this is happening or might happen. This isn't a trick or a weird dream, can you promise me that?"

"No tricks, just hoping to expand the happiness and pleasure for the three of us," Gabriel starts for the door, "like I said, spend time with her, like a date and take it from there."

"So you're fine if she and I kiss or touch or whatever?" Sam is now beet red. 

"More like, or whatever. I'm not placing any limits on what you two do physically. Just let go and do what feels good and right, I will tell her the same, so just go, have a good time."

"I guess, thanks?" Sam catches Gabriel by the arm and pulls him into a hug.

"Alright, big boy, we'll have plenty of time for this later, you have a date to get ready for," suddenly Gabriel snaps out of Sam's arms and into a cozy chair in the library, a smug smile plastered across his face as he expertly tosses the lollipop stick in a trash can.

••••Now••••

You move your chair closer to Sam but now not able to look him in the eye, "So, the three of us?"

"Yeah, how do you feel about it?" Sam is now holding his breath.

"The truth?" you ask and Sam exhales.

"Of course," he takes your hand, "always with you."

"Well, there's no other way to say it, but it sounds amazing and crazy hot," you feel heat rising under your skin.

"Well, that's a positive start, right?" His thumb rubs your palm.

"You're okay with, well, sharing? I don't want to hurt you," your eyes search his for answers.

"We will all be technically sharing, so as long as we are open and talk about everything, then this could work." Sam tries to reassure you while looking a little nervous.

"So, you’re bisexual,” you state rather than ask.

“I don’t know what label I would place on myself, I was with a couple guys in college before Jess, but haven’t since. For me, I guess it’s about the person,” he states confidently, as if he had his answer ready.

“It sounds like you know what you want, Sam,” you lace your fingers together.

He takes the last sip from his latte, leans in and his lips brush your ear, “at the moment, I just want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It has been a while due to my laptop breaking, I finally got a new one so there should be an increase in how often I publish. Please let me know what you like and what you'd like to see! I am open to suggestions and ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of your evening with Sam, I suck at summaries. Writing is hard.

You grab your empty paper coffee cups and rush to throw them in the trash, Sam mock-chasing you in the process. He loops a strong arm around your waist, pulling your back flush with his stomach and pelvis. 

"Gotcha," he teases and whispers; you feel his lips graze the back of your neck.

"Let's get out of here, I don't think the café crowd needs a show," you wiggle from his grip and clutch his hand to lead him out the door.

The air has cooled some in the last hour or so, but is still heavy with late summer humidity and you hear a low rumble of thunder in the distance. Without speaking, you amble along, never parting hands, towards the direction of your parked truck. The energy between you is both comforting and electric. There is a fire stoking within you both, you have that teenage feeling in this moment. You relish in the the anticipation.

Sam breaks the silence after a block or so, "Did you want to head home or...," he hangs on for your reply.

"I'm not ready for this night to end, unless you are," you nudge him gently and give him the sweetest, sad expression you can muster.

"Okay, first, puppy-dog eyes are my thing," he laughs, "and second, I am nowhere near finished with our date," his eyes darken as he pulls you into small alleyway. 

Suddenly, you are pressed between his muscular form and rough brick and mortar. He lifts you as your legs instinctively wrap around his narrow waist. He has one arm gripping your hip as the other tangles in your hair as your lips crash together. You push against him, feeling his hips and hardening length grind against the seam of your jeans. His mouth travels down your neck, alternating between chaste pecks and near bites. You reach a hand towards his belt and he grabs your wrist to stop you.

"Not here, babe," he is breathless and flushed and it takes all that is within him to hold back from ravishing you as he helps return your feet to solid ground.

You go up on your toes and wrap your arms around his neck and push your body against his hoping to pull him back into the moment.

"It's happening," he smiles, "come with me." 

You exit the alley with as much composure as you can, smoothing your unruly locks and yanking down the hem of your top. Sam splays his large hand across the small of your back, gently guiding you down the block but then turning the opposing direction of the parking lot where your truck is waiting.

"Where are we--"

"It's a surprise," Sam cuts in.

"A fun surprise?" you half smile, unsure of his plans.

"Definitely," he squeezes your waist, "just another minute or so."

You finally come to a stop a couple clocks down. You come upon a narrow 3 story building with a glass and chrome revolving door. You both walk through and you are in the small, but gorgeous lobby of the nicest hotel you have seen in a long time.

"Welcome to Paul's", a sharply dressed concierge greets you.

"I have a reservation," Sam pulls out his phone and with a couple taps reveals a confirmation screen, you catch the words "Presidential Suite" before he puts the phone back on his pocket.

Your eyes are wide and a blush creeps up your neck and settles into a smirk,

"Ah, yes. We have you right here, Mr. Granger, your bag is already in your suite, please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable," he smiles politely at you both, while pushing a keycard across the marble counter.

"I think that will be all," Sam extends his hand and nods toward a small elevator around the corner.

You step on the elevator that isn't much bigger than the two of you and Sam swipes the keycard and presses '3'.

"Top security in Wichita?" you joke.

"You'll see," he squeezes your shoulder and kisses the top of your head. 

The ride is short and the doors open to reveal an open lounge space with rooms off to the side.

"This is the room?" you walk in, clouded by disbelief.

"You like it?" Sam awaits your reply.

"Sam, this is too much! You didn't have to do this, I would have been happy with a motel or even the back of my pickup truck off a country road, how can you afford this? And, I'm not complaining, but isn't booking this ahead of time a little presumptuous?"

His mouths twitches into a little smile, “I actually have managed to save up, we even sold one of the cars that was in the bunker. Tonight isn't about money, it's about you. Us." He steps closer to you with each word, finally reaching out to embrace you on the final word.

You toe off your shoes and Sam mirrors your actions as he grasps the hem of your tank top. You follow his lead and start tugging at his shirt, he leans down so you can slip the collar over his head. Your hands and lips explore one another, memorizing the each texture, curve and plane. 

This is really happening

Sam runs his fingers through the hair at the base of your neck with one hand and kneads your breast over your lacy bralette with the other. You fall together, a bit awkwardly onto a plush sofa. He props himself up on one knee while one foot still remains on the floor, as to not put his full weight on you.

"Bed...room," he mumble between gasps and moans.

"Mhmm," is all you can manage as he scoops you up in his arms.

He carries you through an open archway into a room off to the side of the living space. The king size bed takes up a large portion of the room. The bedding is white, soft and decadent. A pair of soft, turquoise colored throw pillows adorn the soon to be unmade bed. To your surprise, he places you down gently, as if you are made of porcelain. He stops and stares, in unapologetic adoration. 

"I'm not going to break, Sam," you reach out, inviting him into your space.

He places a knee between your legs on the bed, leans down and slides a finger along the bottom edge of your bra. "I like this," he whispers as he rubs the black lace between his fingers. 

"It's one of the few pretty things I own, didn't want to be unprepared," you run your hands through his hair and draw his face closer to you, stealing little kisses on his jawline.

"Now who is the presumptuous one?" he huffs a laugh into your neck, sending shivers through your body.

"I guess we just both had high hopes and no problems putting out on the first date," you reach for Sam's belt and he stops you.

"Soon, babe, I'm taking good care of you before anything else," he unsnaps the button on your jeans and tugs them down to reveal black cheeky panties. Sam's eyes rake over your body as he suppresses a moan and palms is hardening bulge. 

You move up and into the center of the bed, resting your head on the mountain of soft pillows, relishing in the luxury of high thread count pillowcases while a goddamn Adonis removes his jeans to reveal a pair boxer briefs that perfectly hug his well muscled thighs but strain to contain his massive cock.

You grind your hips down into the bed and bite your lower lip as a flood of heat and wetness surges in your core. Sam climbs over you, dwarfing your frame as he boxes you in with his arms and legs. He leans on his elbow and uses his other hand to gently caress as much of your skin as he can. His lips dance along the side of your neck and he works his way down to your clavicle and shoulders, pushing aside the straps of your bra. His pace is agonizingly slow, but full of desire, reverence and affection. He sucks a dark mark into your left clavicle and your hips buck, seeking friction of any kind.

"No-no," his hand pushes down and holds your hips in place, "I promise, I will get there," he continues his tour of each inch of your tingling skin.

He takes your hands and places them above your head as he reaches to take off your bra.

"I hate to take away such a sexy thing but I need to feel your skin," he deftly slips the lacy fabric over your head and gently navigates every curve and dip of your breasts.

He carries on mapping your body with his mouth, tongue and hands. He places nibbling kisses along each rib, and relishes in the contrast of his calloused fingers and the softness of your stomach. He arrives at a long scar at your side, a years-old souvenir from a vamp hunt gone terribly wrong. His eyes look a little sad as he traces the raised, silver skin with his thumb and places kisses down the length of your marred flesh. With each touch of his lips, a silent prayer of thanks echoes in his mind: you survived all these years and he is lucky enough to have you. You run your hands through his hair in a wordless sign of comfort.

His fingers hook under the waistband of your panties, he looks at you and you nod to grant him permission, pulling them down your legs and tossing them aside. He leans down and noticeably skips your mound as he works his way across your hip bones, licking and sucking, recording every angle of your form. At long last, he takes a single digit and plunges it into your aching pussy. 

"Mmm, so fucking wet for me, I could probably just slide right in," he looks straight into your eyes as your walls twitch against his thick finger pumping inside you.

You close your eyes and arch your back as his finger curls and he picks up speed. He lowers his face and you feel his breath ghosting over your mound. He licks a line from your folds to your swollen clit, he sucks and laps with a fervent desire, but still without rushing. Sam Winchester wants to take his sweet time enjoying you and giving you what you need. Your legs shift to the sides of his head and he grips the tops of your thighs. With each increasing gasp and moan he quickens his pace, responding to every shudder of your body, the swirl of his tongue is unrelenting. 

The pressure builds and you tighten your grip on his hair, eliciting a moan from him but not stopping his rhythm as he works you to your peak. Your whole body begins to shake as the tension within you snaps in a burst of painful pleasure. 

Sam gently nuzzles your sex as you come down. You reach down to pull him towards you, he wipes his forearm across his face in an attempt to clear away the glistening wetness from his chin. 

"Come here," you sigh as makes his way to the head of the bed and lies on his side, facing you.

You capture his lips with yours, pulling his hair, earning another groan and a buck of his hips against you. 

You feel Sam’s kisses become more desperate a he presses as much of his body against you as possible.

“Condom?”, he asks when you finally break to take a breath.

“Birth control, I'm clean, we can use one if you want,” you kiss the tip of his nose.

“No diseases here,” he wraps his arms around you and rolls your body on top of his.

“How romantic,” you laugh into his neck.

He smooths a hand over your hair, down your back and gently holds your upper thighs as you position yourself firmly astride his perfect hips. You look into those hazel eyes as you softly slide your soaked pussy over his firm cock. A moan escapes him as his grip on you tightens.

You reach between your bodies and stroke his massive cock, and slowly guide the tip to your entrance. 

You hiss a little as you very slowly sink onto him. 

“You ok, babe,” concern written on his face and you smile at the pet name.

“I’m perfect--just need to take our time,” you reassure him as you move down and let him settle in, inch by delicious inch.

“You’re on top, do whatever feels good f--” you lean down and devour his words with your lips.

You grind back and forth, slowly, gently, as you hold one another and just feel everything you can all at once. There is a tenderness and care about Sam, even though you know he has some hidden kinks and you can’t wait to share them, but he is making love to you tonight. He’s relishing in every breath and touch and happy to worship you and let you take the lead.

Your bodies have settled into a rhythm and you push yourself up, hands splayed on Sam’s chest for balance and leverage. The angle as changed, but Sam is still filling you up so completely. You bounce a little and then rise up, he is almost completely out of you and you feel him nearly stop breathing and he lets out grunting whine. 

You then snap your body down, taking him in deeply in one go. Sam’s grip on your hips tightens and but it’s more like he is holding on for dear life rather than guiding you. 

You keep working yourself onto him, steadily increasing speed as you feel your thighs burn with exertion and a sheen of sweat has formed over your bodies. 

“I’m close, babe, I am gonna come inside you,” Sam hoarsely whispers as you lean down and nibble along his jawline.

He reaches between you and circles your clit with his thumb, determined to draw another orgasm from you. You lean back so he can access you better, steadying your hands on his thighs. You both start to lose control.

“Come for me, Sam,” your orgasm rips through your body as he follows you over the edge, filling you up with his hot come.

For a moment, time stops, you are a tangle of limbs and sweat, “I don’t wanna move,” you mumble as you are curled over top of his body.

“As much as I love cuddling, we are kind of sticky,” he laughs.

“I guess I could shower,” you sigh and roll off of him but still lying close enough to cuddle. 

“Or, we could take a bath, the tub in the master bathroom is huge,” he sits up and raises his eyebrows.

“Ok, you get it started, I will be right behind you,” you stretch your limbs and fluff up the pillow under your head.

Sam gets up and walks towards the bathroom, you lean your head to catch a view of his perfect, firm, bare ass and give a little wolf-whistle.

“Did you ask me to draw the bath so you could check out my ass?” he asks, not even turning around as he starts the faucet and checks the temperature of the water with his forearm. 

“Hey, you put it out there, Sam, I am just appreciating what’s in front of me,” you pull the duvet up as the sweat has cooled on your body.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep!” he warns jokingly as he adds bubbles to the massive bath tub.

He comes back into the room, pulls off the covers and hoists you up in his arms.

“Hey, I was cozy!” you don’t put up much of a fight and wrap your arms around his neck as he carries you into the ensuite bathroom.

He sets you in the tub and slides in right behind you, you lean against his chest and close your eyes as he lazily strokes your arms. 

“You’re spoiling me, Sam Winchester,” you tilt your head up and he gives you a sweet little kiss on the forehead.

“I could say the same to you, babe, I can’t remember the last time I felt this good,” his hands slipping down to rub your thighs.

“You keep this up, Sam, we’re never going to get clean,”

“All part of the plan, darlin’,” he nuzzles into your neck and you know you are in for an exhaustingly beautiful night.


End file.
